1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a touch response device for an electronic musical instrument of simplified construction.
2. Prior Art
An electronic musical instrument provided with a touch response device is disclosed in the Japanese Pat. Publication No. 59-105692. This touch response device comprises initial-touch-response means and after-touch-response means. The initial-touch-response means controls such parameters as volumes, pitches, tones, etc., of musical tones generated by key depressions, according to elapsed time from the beginning of a key depression to on-timing of a key switch. In contrast, the after-touch-response means controls these parameters according to key pressure of each key operation.
This type of musical instrument can cause initial-touch effects and after-touch effects for every key depression, and hence, more delicate and expressive musical tones are produced.
The conventional touch-response device, however, is of complex construction, includes many components, and hence is of high cost because the initial-touch-response means and the after-touch-response means are separately provided.